wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicze krainy/I/05
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Malone siedział przy bocznym stoliku w palarni Literackiego Klubu. Przed nim leżały kartki papieru, na których Enid spisała swoje wrażenia z seansu. Wrażenia te były ujęte subtelnie i bystro i Malone porównywał je ze swojemi. Grupa młodych ludzi siedziała obok niego przy kominku, głośno rozprawiając i paląc. Nie przeszkadzało to naszemu dziennikarzowi, który czuł, że jego mózg i pióro lepiej nawet pracują, gdy są podniecone świadomością, że on sam jest cząstką tego wiecznie ruchliwego literackiego świata. Ponieważ jednak któryś z gości, zauważywszy jego obecność, skierował rozmowę na temat kwestji psychicznej, dlatego trudno mu było nie zwrócić uwagi na przedmiot toczącej się dyskusji. Oparł się o poręcz fotelu i słuchał. Wśród rozmawiających był głośny nowelista Polter, człowiek o bystrym umyśle i niezaprzeczonych zdolnościach literackich, których używał może zbyt często w kampanji przeciw oczywistej prawdzie, krusząc kopje w obronie jakiejś wątpliwej tezy, poprostu dla czczej dialektycznej polemiki. W danej chwili przemawiał do grona słuchaczy, którzy byli wielbicielami jego talentu, jakkolwiek niezupełnie podzielali jego przekonania. — Nauka — mówił on — zwolna oczyszcza świat ze starych pajęczyn zabobonów. Świat był, jak stary zakurzony przedsionek, w który słoneczny promień wnika, zalewając go światłem. Widzimy, jak ten kurz wiruje w powietrzu i zwolna opada na podłogę. — Przez mężów nauki — rzekł ktoś złośliwie — rozumie pan pewnie takich ludzi jak Sir William Crokes, Sir Oliver Lodge, Sir William Barnet, Lombroso, Richet i inni... Polter nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, żeby mu ktoś kontrował. W takich wypadkach stawał się zwykle szorstki i opryskliwy. — Nie, panie, nie miałem tak niedorzecznych myśli — odpowiedział z błyskiem w oczach. — Żaden człowiek, choćby miał znane w świecie nazwisko, nie może być uważany za męża prawdziwej nauki, jeśli jest członkiem nieznacznej mniejszości. — Taki staje się wówczas inwalidą nauki — rzekł artysta Pollifex, który był ślepym wielbicielem Poltera. Lecz oponent, niejaki Millworthy, dziennikarz o niezależnych poglądach, nie tak łatwo dawał się zbić z tropu. — W takim razie inwalidą był w swoim czasie Galileo Galilei — zauważył szyderczo. — I Harvey był też inwalidą, kiedy go wyśmiano za dzieło cyrkulacji krwi. — Tu głównie chodzi o dobrą cyrkulację — rzekł Marrible, humorysta Klubu. — Nie mogę pojąć — zaczął znów Polter — dlaczego te rzeczy mają być wogóle badane, oczywiście poza komisarjatem policji. Toż to jest marnowanie energji, sprowadzanie ludzkiej myśli na błędne drogi, które Bóg wie dokąd prowadzą. Przecież my mamy moc oczywistych materjalnych kwestyj do zbadania. Niechże nam pozwolą realnie pracować. Chirurg Atkinson był milczącym dotąd słuchaczem w gronie, teraz zabrał głos. — Ja sądzę, że ludzie nauki powinni znaleźć więcej czasu na zajęcie się kwestją psychiczną. — Raczej mniej — rzekł Polter. — Mniej, to byłoby trudno, bo tego zajęcia wcale niema. Oni te kwestje kompletnie ignorują. Niedawno zaobserwowałem całą serję ciekawych zjawisk telepatycznych. Chciałem wygłosić o tem odczyt w Królewskiem Towarzystwie Nauk. Kolega mój Wilson, zoolog, przedłożył również pracę, którą zamierzał odczytać. Podania nasze przybyły jednocześnie. Jego propozycję przyjęto, moją odrzucono. Tytuł odczytu Wilsona brzmiał: „O sposobie rozmnażania się żuków gnojnych“. Słuchacze roześmieli się. — Całkiem racjonalnie — rzekł Polter. — Mizerny żuczek jest bądź co bądź faktem, istnieje rzeczywiście, a cała ta psychiczna kwestja jest nierealna. — Ma pan bezwątpienia dobre podstawy do wygłaszania swych poglądów — zapytał Millworthy, miły i układny, lecz nieco złośliwy młodzieniec. Ja mam za mało czasu na czytanie dzieł naukowych, chciałbym zapytać, które z trzech dzieł doktora Crawforda uważa pan za najlepsze? — Nigdym o tym autorze nie słyszał. Millworthy udał wielkie zdziwienie. — Dobry Boże! — Człowieku, przecież to powaga na tym punkcie! Jeśli pan chce dowiedzieć się czegoś o laboratoryjnych wynikach badań, to się pan nie obejdzie bez dzieł Cawforda. Równie dobrze mógłby pan obalać prawa historji naturalnej i jednocześnie twierdzić, że pan nie słyszał o Darwinie. — Tamto nie jest godne człowieka nauki — rzekł pogardliwie Polter. — Jeśli co nie jest godne człowieka nauki — odezwał się z ożywieniem Atkinson — to obalanie pewnych twierdzeń w kwestjach, których się nie studjowało. Czy pan wie, co mnie przywiodło do studjowania spirytyzmu? Oto porównanie takiej właśnie dogmatycznej ignorancji, z gorliwem poszukiwaniem prawdy przez uczonych spirytystów. Niektórzy z nich po dwadzieścia lat strawili nad poważnemi studjami zanim sformowali swoje wnioski. — Lecz wnioski te są bezwartościowe, gdyż opierają się na uformowanych a priori mniemaniach. — Każdy z nich długą toczył walkę, zanim ostatecznie uformował te mniemania. Polter ruszył ramionami. — Niechże sobie wierzą w swoje duchy, jeśli ich to uszczęśliwia, ja tam zawsze opierać będę stopy na trwałym gruncie. — Lub utkwić je w błocie. — Wolę tkwić w błocie z ludźmi rozumnymi, niż bujać po obłokach z warjatami. Ja także znam kilku tych spirytystów i sądzę, że ich można podzielić na oszustów i oszukiwanych. Malone przysłuchiwał się rozmowie z ciekawością, lecz z rosnącem oburzeniem. Ostatnia uwaga Poltera wyprowadziła go z równowagi. — Słuchaj, Polter — rzekł przysuwając swój fotel do rozmawiających — to tylko tacy zaślepieńcy, jak ty, wstrzymują postęp świata. Ty sam przyznajesz, żeś nic nie czytał, a ja przysięgnę, żeś ty i nic nie widział. Mimo to stanowiska swego i sławy jakąś zdobył, używasz nato, by wyszydzić i zgnębić ludzi, którzy, bez względu na fałsz, czy prawdziwość ich teorji, są uczciwi i myślą poważnie. — Oh — bąknął Polter — nie miałem pojęcia że zaszedłeś aż tak daleko. W swoich artykułach nie odważyłeś się na takie twierdzenia. Więc ty jesteś spirytystą?... To trochę obniża wartość twoich zarzutów. — Nie jestem spirytystą, lecz tylko sumiennym badaczem tego kierunku, znam więc te rzeczy nierównie lepiej od ciebie. Ty ich nazywasz oszustami lub obłąkanymi, a ja, choć znam ich niewielu, jestem pewien, że są wśród nich ludzie, którym ty nie jesteś wart czyścić butów. — Och, cóż znowu Malone, daj pokój — poczęto wołać ze wszech stron. Polter zerwał się na nogi. — Oto ludzie, którzy ten klub rozbijają. Noga moja nie postanie tu więcej. Nie potrzebuję, aby mnie tu obrażano... — Z temi słowy Polter podążył szybko do drzwi. — Cy ty wyprawiasz, Malone? On wyszedł naprawdę obrażony. — Miałem ochotę pomóc mu kopnięciem. Dlaczego on ludzi kopie i obraża ich uczucia. Jemu się zdaje, że jest człowiekiem postępu, a my zacofańcy, uważa, że przebywanie wśród nas poniża jego godność. — Stary, poczciwy Irlandczyk — rzekł Atkinson, klepiąc Malone’a po ramieniu. — Uspokój się pan, uspokój... Ale... chciałem panu kilka słów powiedzieć. Umyślnie dla tego przyszedłem, nie chciałem tylko przeszkadzać panu, widząc, że coś piszesz. — Nic nie napisałem — zawołał Malone — jak można pracować, kiedy taki osioł ryczy na cały głos... — Parę słów tylko... Otrzymałem zaproszenie na seans z Lindenem, tem sławnem medjum, o którem wspominałem panu.. W kolegjum Psychicznem, dzisiaj. Czy zechce pan przyjść? — Czy zechcę... ależ naturalnie. — Mam jeszcze jeden bilet. Byłbym go oddał Polterowi, gdyby nie był taki zapalczywy. Lindenowi nią przeszkadzają sceptycy, nie znosi tylko szyderców. Komu mam dać ten bilet? — Miss Enid Challenger chętnieby poszła. Pracujemy razem, jak pan wie... — Ależ doskonale, jeśli tylko zechce. Da jej pan znać?... — Z pewnością — Dzisiaj o siódmej godzinie. Kolegjum Psychiczne... Wie pan, ten plac niedaleko Parku Holenderskiego. — Dobrze, wiem. Miss Challenger i ja stawimy się na pewno... Miss Enid i Malone spotkali się z Atkinsonem na Wimpole Street i wsiadłszy we trójkę do samochodu, jechali wzdłuż pełnej ruchu dzielnicy olbrzymiego miasta; przez Oxford Street i Bayswater do Notting Hall w kierunku okazałych domów przy Parku Holenderskim. Przed jedną z tych kamienic zatrzymała się dorożka. Był to imponujący swym ogromem budynek, stojący nieco zdala od ulicy. Żwawa i wesoła pokojówka wpuściła gości do wnętrza. Łagodne światło wielkiej kolorowej lampy, padało na błyszczące linoleum, na ściany, gładkiem drzewem wykładane i rzeźby z białego marmuru w rogach salonu. Enid czysto kobiecym instynktem wiedziona, odgadła, że całem tem gustownem urządzeniem musiała kierować osoba, posiadająca wykwintny smak. Osobą tą była szkocka lady, która uprzejmie powitała przybyłych gości, zwracając się do Atkinsona, jak do dawnego i dobrego znajomego. Atkinson, wymieniwszy nazwiska wprowadzonych gości, przedstawił dziennikarskiej parze panią domu, jako Mrs. Ogilvy. Malone wiedział już dawniej, że pani ta wraz ze swym mężem ufundowała i urządziła wielkim nakładem kosztów i pracy ten godny uwagi instytut, który jest dziś centrem psychicznych zebrań w Londynie. — Linden wraz z żoną są już na górze — rzekła Mrs. Ogilvy. — Powiada, że się czuje dobrze usposobiony. Inni goście siedzą w salonie. Zechcecie może państwo tam przejść... Zebrała się już na seans spora liczba osób. Byli tu starsi studenci psychiki, już otrzaskani ze zjawiskami, inni początkujący dopiero rozglądali się wokół z ciekawością i lekkim niepokojem, czekając, co nastąpi. Koło drzwi stał jakiś wysoki jegomość, w którym, gdy się odwrócił frontem i pokazał swą rozwichrzoną jasną brodę, nasza para poznała odrazu Mr. Algernona Mailey. Przystąpił żywo i przywitał się serdecznie. — Nowe doświadczenie, Mr. Malone? Doskonale... Dał pan bardzo sumienne sprawozdanie z naszego seansu w ostatnim artykule. Jest pan jeszcze neofitą, ale już minął pan bramy naszej świątyni. Czy pani się trochę lęka, Miss Challenger? — Sądzę, że nie mam powodu lękać się, gdy pan jest obecny. Zaśmiał się. — Oczywiście, seans materjalizacyjny jest nieco inny, bardziej efektowny poniekąd. Przekona się pan, że jest także bardzo pouczający, gdyż wspiera go fotografja zjawisk psychicznych. Mówiąc nawiasem, powinien pan przejrzeć te fotografje i rysunki. Słynny Hope pracuje tam na górze. — Ja zawsze myślałem, że te fotografje i rysunki są pospolitem oszustwem. — Przeciwnie, seans materjalizacyjny ma tę wyższość nad innemi, że pozostawia oczywisty i trwały dowód. Ja byłem kilkanaście razy na takich seansach, wśród najrozmaitszych warunków. Prawdziwą naszą troską jest nie to, że łatwo jest fotogrofje te fabrykować, lecz, że są one wyzyskiwane przez tych obrzydłych dziennikarzy, którzy dbają jedynie o sensację. Czy państwo znacie tu kogo? — Nie, nie znamy. — Ta piękna wysoka lady, to księżna Rossland. Dolej ta para w średnim wieku obok kominka, to lord i lady Montnoir. Bardzo dobrzy ludzie i nieliczni z arystokracji, którzy okazali moralną odwagę i gorliwe zajęcie się naszemi zagadnieniami. Ta gadatliwa jejmość to Miss Badley, która, jak sama powiada, żyje tylko dla seansów, niezmordowana w poszukiwaniu coraz to nowych sensacyj — wszędzie ją można widzieć, wszędzie słyszeć. Gada dużo i zawsze nie do rzeczy. Tamtych dwóch panów nie znam. Ktoś mówił, że są to rzeczoznawcy psychiczni i delegaci z uniwersytetu. Ten tęgi mężczyzna z panią w żałobie, to Sir James Smith z żoną. Stracili oni dwóch synów w ostatniej wielkiej wojnie. Ten wysoki, śniady pan, to wielki oryginał. Nazywa się Barclay, mieszka podobno w jednym pokoiku i nigdy zeń nie wychodzi, chyba na seanse. — A ten pan w rogowych okularach? — To osioł nadęty; nazywa się Weatherby. Jest on zwolennikiem wolnomularstwa, mówi szeptem, z jakąś czcią o tajemnicach tam, gdzie żadnych tajemnic niema. Spirytyzm ze swemi realnemi, często strasznemi tajemnicami jest dla niego rzeczą prostacką i gminną, gdyż przynosi pociechę tylko ludziom niższej sfery. Lubi on czytać artykuły o kulcie Pallady, o starych obyczajach, rytuałach szkockich i bafometycznych figurach. Prorokiem jego jest Eliphas Levi. — To brzmi bardzo uczenie — rzekła Enid. — Albo też bardzo niedorzecznie. Ale... oto nasi wspólni znajomi. Przybyli państwo Bolsover, oboje niezbyt schludnie odziani, lecz weseli! Niema takiego wyrównywacza warstw społecznych jak spirytyzm. Posługaczka, obdarzona mocą psychiczną jest lepsza i bardziej szanowana, od miljonerki, która tej mocy nie posiada. Kupiec i kupcowa witali się bardzo serdecznie z arystokracją. Księżna Rossland prosiła właśnie o dopuszczenie siebie do ich kółka domowego, gdy weszła szybko Mrs. Ogilvy. — Zdaje mi się, że jesteśmy w komplecie — odezwała się. — Czas, byśmy poszli na górę. Pokój do seansów, była to wielka sala na pierwszem piętrze z kołem wygodnych krzeseł i dywanem, zawieszonym w rogu jak firanka, który służył za gabinet. Czekali tam medjum i jego żona. Mr. Linden był to mężczyzna w średnim wieku, z łagodną twarzą, krępy, o piersi szerokiej, gładko ogolony, z marzącemi niebieskiemi oczyma i kręconym włosem, który na czubku głowy tworzył jakby piramidę. Żona jego wyglądała młodziej, z ostrym, nieco zrzędnym wyrazem zmęczonej gospodyni i żywemi oczyma, których wyraz zmieniał się w pewien rodzaj ubóstwienia, ilekroć spojrzała na swego męża. Jej rolą było tłumaczyć zebranym pewne okoliczności i czuwać nad mężem, gdy był w transie. — Niech państwo raczą zająć miejsca — rzekło medjum. — Dobrze jest przeplatać płeć. Nóg proszę nie krzyżować, gdyż to przerywa prąd. Jeśli zjawi się jaka materializacja, proszę nie dotykać jej. O ile to państwo zrobicie, możecie mnie skaleczyć. Dwaj delegaci z Towarzystwa Badań Psychicznych spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Mailey dostrzegł to. — Medjum ma zupełną słuszność — rzekł. — Widziałem dwa razy u medjum wypadki niebezpiecznego krwotoku, wywołanego z tej właśnie przyczyny. — Jak się to dzieje? — zapytał Malone. — Ektoplazma wydziela się z ciała medjum, a w pewnych wypadkach wraca nagle jak urwana wstążka gumy elastycznej. Jeśli przejdzie przez skórę, może spowodować zadraśnięcie, a gdy przechodzi przez błonę śluzową wywołuje krwotok. — A jeśli nie przechodzi przez nic, to niema nic — dodał ironicznie jeden z delegatów. — Ja wyjaśnię całą procedurę w kilku słowach — rzekła Mrs. Ogilvy, gdy wszyscy już zajęli miejsca w kole. — Mr. Linden nie wejdzie do gabinetu, lecz będzie siedział nazewnątrz, a ponieważ on znosi światło czerwone, więc każdy będzie w możności skontrolować, czy medjum opuściło swe miejsce. Mrs. Linden siedzi po drugiej stronie gabinetu. Zadaniem jej jest udzielanie wyjaśnień. Jeden z panów niech zamknie drzwi wewnątrz i klucz schowa przy sobie. Gabinet przedstawiał rodzaj namiotu z dywanów; nie dotykał ściany i postawiony był na osobnem podwyższeniu. Delegaci szperali po kątach zaglądali do wnętrza namiotu, pukali w ściany i deski. Wszystko okazało się solidne. — Pocóż ten namiot — zapytał szeptem Malone siedzącego obok Mailey’a. — Służy jako rezerwuar dla substancji ektoplazmicznej wydzielającej się, jak mgła, z ciała medjum, inaczej rozlałaby się ona na cały pokój. — Wiadomo także, że służy i do innych celów — rzekł drwiąco jeden z delegatów, który dosłyszał tę rozmowę. — Tak, to prawda — odparł z całym spokojem Mailey. — Ja też chętnie godzę się na kontrolę i rewizję. — W danym wypadku kontrola jest łatwiejsza, bo medjum siedzi nazewnątrz — przyznali obaj badacze. Medjum siedziało po jednej stronie małego namiotu, żona jego po drugiej. Zgaszono światła elektryczne, pozostała mała lampka czerwona u sufitu, której światło pozwalało dostatecznie widzieć zarysy przedmiotów, a gdy wzrok się oswoił z jej światłem, można było nawet dostrzec niektóre szczegóły. — Mr. Linden zacznie od jasnowidzenia — rzekła Mrs. Linden. Postawa kobiety siedzącej w wejściu do namiotu z rękoma złożonemi na kolanach i miną pełną godności, wywołała uśmiech na twarzy Enid, której przypomniał się gabinet figur woskowych i właścicielka jego, zapraszająca gości do wejścia. Linden, który nie wpadł jeszcze w pełny trans, zaczął tymczasem od jasnowidzenia. Być może, iż rozpraszał jego myśli zmieszany wpływ tylu osób o różnych typach, siedzących tuż obok niego. Tak sobie sam tłumaczył, gdy kilku jego opisów nikt nie mógł poznać... Lecz Malone’owi nie podobały się bardziej te właśnie opisy, które były poznane, gdyż przekonał się, że imiona czy nazwiska opisywanych zjaw były przez gości poprostu kładzione w usta medjum. Działo się to skutkiem łatwowierności słuchaczów, bez jakiejkolwiek winy medjum, niemniej przeto wydało się to niesmaczne i banalne. Tak naprzykład, ledwie medjum wyrzekło: — Widzę młodego człowieka z ciemnemi oczyma i obwisłemi nieco wąsami — już odezwał się głos Miss Badley. — Och, kochanku mój drogi, znowu przyszedłeś. Czy masz do mnie jakie zlecenie? — Przesyła zapewnienie miłości i prosi, by o nim nie zapomnieć. — Jakież to przekonywujące! Nic innego nie mógłby mi powiedzieć. Mój pierwszy kochanek — dodała wdzięczącym się głosem, wzruszona stara panna. — A oto znowu na lewo formuje się postać młodego chłopca. Widzę jakiś symbol nad jego głową. Nie wiem, co to jest. Wygląda jak krzyż prawosławny. — Jim, to na pewno Jim — zawołała z miejsca lady Smith. — Tak, on potakuje. — A ten krzyż tu pewnie propeller — rzekł Sir James — on służył w lotnictwie. Malone i Enid doznali przykrego uczucia niesmaku, nawet Mailey był niemile zdziwiony. — To niedobrze — szepnął do Enidy. — Ale poczekajcie, zobaczym coś lepszego. Nastąpiło kilka dobrych rozpoznań, a potem opisało medjum dla Malone’a kogoś podobnego do profesora Summerlee. Malone nie uznał tego za rzecz nadzwyczajną, gdyż Linden mógł być obecnym na poprzednim seansie, gdzie zresztą Mrs. Debbs naszkicowała dokładniejszy portret zmarłego profesora. — Czekaj pan jeszcze — powtórzył Mailey. — Medjum popróbuje teraz materjalizacji — rzekła Mrs. Linden. — Jeśli się postacie ukażą, wolno będzie do nich przemawiać, ale broń Boże dotykać. Wiktor powie, kiedy będzie wolno odezwać się. Wiktor to jest duch-kierownik naszego medjum. Mr. Linden zasiadł teraz głębiej w swym fotelu i począł wciągać powietrze równym silnym oddechem. Trwało to czas pewien, aż wreszcie głowa opadła mu na piersi, widocznie zapadł w sen głęboki. Nagle przemówił głosem, który wydał się teraz lepiej modulowany i jakiś inny niż poprzednio. — Dobry wieczór wszystkim. Rozległ się chóralny szmer głosów. — Dobry wieczór, Wiktorze. — Widzę, że wibracje nie są dziś harmonijne. Jest silny pierwiastek sceptyczny, chociaż, jak sadzę, nie przeważający, tak, że jest nadzieja osiągnięcia pewnych rezultatów. Marcin Lightford zrobi, co będzie mógł. — To jest kierownik indjanin — szepnął Mailey. — Sądzę, że należy zacząć od gramofonu, to się nam okaże pomocnem. Hymn działa zawsze najskuteczniej, choć nie mam nic przeciw świeckiej muzyce. Mrs. Ogilvy, daj nam, co uważasz za stosowne. W ciemności rozległ się charakterystyczny szmer igiełki, która nie weszła dobrze w rowki płyty, poczem dał się słyszeć dźwięk hymnu „Prowadź światło niebieskie“. Słuchacze połączyli swe głosy z dźwiękiem gramofonu. Gdy śpiew przebrzmiał Mrs. Ogilvy zmieniła płytkę. Tym razem była to kościelna pieśń: „O Boże, nasza ochrono“. — One czasem same zmieniają płyty — rzekła Mrs. Ogilvy — ale dzisiaj jest za mało mocy. — Przeciwnie — odparł głos — dzisiaj jest dosyć mocy, Mrs. Ogilvy, lecz nie można jej całej obrócić na materjalizację. Marcin mówi, że się postacie formują bardzo dobrze. W tej chwili obydwie połowy zasłony namiotu zaczęły się poruszać i wydymać się tak, jakgdyby podnosił je silny wiatr. Wszyscy siedzący w kole uczuli jego zimne tchnienie. — Robi się całkiem chłodno — szepnęła Enid z dreszczem wzruszenia. — I nie jest to uczucie subjektywne — odparł Mailey. — Mr. Harry Price stwierdził to zapomocą termometru. Tak samo profesor Crawford. — Boże mój — zawołał nagle jakiś przerażony głos. — Wydał go ów pompatyczny poszukiwacz urojonych tajemnic, który niespodzianie spotkał się oko w oko z prawdziwą tajemnicą. Zasłony namiotu rozdzieliły się i ludzka jakaś postać zaczęła się bezszelestnie posuwać naprzód. Jednocześnie widzieć można było wyraźnie z jednej strony namiotu sylwetkę medjum śpiącego w fotelu, a z drugiej Mrs. Linden, która podniosła się z miejsca. A między obojgiem stała nieduża, ciemna postać wahająca się, jakby sama swem zjawieniem się przerażona. Mrs. Linden poczęła ją zachęcać łagodnie. — Nie lękaj się, kochanie... Wszystko dobrze... Nikt ci krzywdy nie uczyni... To ktoś, co nigdy jeszcze tu nie był — dodała po chwili, zwracając się do towarzystwa. — Wydaje się to jej dziwne... Tak, jakby zdawało się każdemu z nas, gdybyśmy znaleźli się niespodzianie w innym świecie. Wszystko dobrze, kochanko, widzę, że nabierasz mocy, to dobrze... Postać posunęła się nieco naprzód. Wszyscy obecni siedzieli jak przykuci do miejsca, ze wzrokiem w ten jeden punkt wlepionym. Mrs. Badley poczęła się śmiać histerycznie... Weatherby dyszał z przerażenia. Ani Malone, ani Enid nie czuli trwogi, pożerała ich jednak ciekawość. Jakie to dziwne doprawdy łowić uchem szmery uliczne, dochodzące z zewnątrz, a jednocześnie twarzą w twarz patrzeć na podobne zjawisko. Zwolna, cichutko postać przysunęła się bliżej. Teraz stała przy Enidzie, pomiędzy nią a czerwonem światłem. Nachyliwszy się nieco młoda dziewczyna mogła widzieć bardzo dokładnie zarysowaną sylwetkę jej twarzy. Była to kobieta starsza, średniego wzrostu o rysach ostrych, jakby dłutem głęboko wyrzeźbionych. — To Zuzanna — zawołała Mrs. Bolsover. — Och, Zuziu poznajesz mnie? Postać zwróciła się w kierunku mówiącej i skinęła głową. — Tak, tak, to nasza kochana siostra Zuzia — odezwał się kupiec spożywczy. — Zawsze ubierała się czarno. Zuziu, powiedz co do nas. Przeczące potrząśnienie głową. — One prawie nigdy nie mówią, gdy pierwszy raz się ukazują — rzekła Mrs. Linden, której obojętna, urzędowa mina, stanowiła dziwny kontrast z wyrazem niepokoju malującym się na twarzach siedzących w kole osób. — Obawiam się, że zjawa nie utrzyma się długo... O, już się rozpływa... odchodzi... Postać zniknęła. Zrobiła parę kroków wstecz ku gabinetowi, lecz patrzącym się zdało, że zapadła się w ziemię zanim do zasłony doszła. W każdym razie już jej nie było. — Proszę o muzykę — zawołała Mrs. Linden. Każda z obecnych osób wydała teraz głębokie westchnienie ulgi, dźwięki gramofonu podziałały kojąco. Lecz nie przebrzmiały jeszcze, gdy zasłona uchyliła się ponownie i ukazała się druga zjawa. Była to młodziutka dziewczynka z rozpuszcznemi włosami. Zbliżyła się szybko i z widoczną pewnością siebie. Mrs. Linden roześmiała się z zadowolenia. — Teraz macie państwo coś dobrego. To jest Lucylla. — Dobry wieczór, Lucy — zawołała księżna Rossland. — Widziałam cię w zeszłym miesiącu, gdy twoje medjum przybyło do Maltraver Towers, pamiętasz? — Tak, pamiętam cię, lady. Jest wśród nas twój mały chłopczyk Tommy... Nie, nie, nie mów, że umarł, lady!... My więcej od was mamy życia. Radość i rozkosz jest z nami!... Mówiła jasnym wysokim głosem, wyborną angielszczyzną. — Mam wam pokazać co teraz robimy? Zaczęła jakiś pełen wdzięku taniec, gwiżdżąc przytem melodyjnie jak ptaszek. — Biedna Zuzia tego nie potrafi, nie ma jeszcze praktyki. Lucylla wie jak skorzystać z utworzonego ciała. — Pamiętasz mnie, Lucyllo — zapytał Mailey. — Pamiętam, Mr. Mailey. Duży pan z żółtą brodą. Po raz drugi w życiu musiała Enid szczypać się i przygryzać wargi, aby się upewnić, że nie śni. Czy ta wdzięczna postać stojąca teraz w samym środku koła była istotnie materjalizacją ektoplazmy, którą jedna z dusz użyła chwilowo jako cielesnej powłoki, czy też złudzeniem, czy wreszcie pospolitem oszustwem? Tylko trzy możliwości były do przyjęcia. Złudzenie było niepodobieństwem, przeczyły temu zmysły wzroku i słuchu, zmysły wszystkich bez wyjątku osób siedzących w kole. Byłoż to oszustwo? Ależ ta młoda dziewczynka nie mogła być starszą, małego wzrostu osobą, która się zjawiła przedtem. Była o kilka cali wyższą, blondynką, gdy tamta miała włosy ciemne. Zresztą gabinet był przeszukany jak najdokładniej, wprost drobiazgowo. A więc to a? Ale jeśli prawda, to jakież olbrzymie horyzonty otwierają się przed ludzkością, jakie możliwości!!.. Czyż nie jest to najdziwaczniejszy z cudów, większy od tych, które stworzyła ludzka materjalna wiedza, cud, godny uwagi całego świata?... Tymczasem Lucylla zachowała się tak naturalnie i sytuacja stawała się tak normalną, że nawet najbardziej nerwowe osoby doznały ulgi. Dziewczyna odpowiadała na każde pytanie, a pytania te gradem sypały się zewsząd. — Gdzieś ty mieszkała, Lucyllo? — Może ja na to pytanie odpowiem — wtrąciła Mrs. Linden. — To oszczędzi mocy. Lucylla wychowała się w południowej części Dakotah, w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a umarła mając lat czternaście. Myśmy te fakty sprawdzili. — Czy ci nie żal, żeś ten świat opuściła, Lucyllo? — Nie żal mi świata, żal mamy. — Czyś swoją mamę widziała potem? — Nie, biedna mamusia jest jak zamknięte pudełko, Lucylla nie może podnieść wieka. — Czy jesteś szczęśliwa? — O tak, bardzo szczęśliwa. — Czy to jest dozwolone przychodzić na ziemię? — A czy byłoby można, gdyby Bóg tego nie chciał? Cóż za przewrotny człowiek zadał mi to pytanie. — Jakiego byłaś wyznania? — Rzymsko-katolickiego. — Czy to jest religja prawdziwa? — Wszystkie wyznania są prawdziwe, jeśli ulepszają człowieka. — A więc sprawa wyznania to rzecz obojętna? — Zważa się na to co ludzie czynią w życiu, nie na to w co wierzą. — Powiedz nam co jeszcze, Lucyllo? — Lucylla nie ma czasu. Są i inni, którzy chcą przyjść. Jeśli Lucylla zużyje za dużo mocy, nie zostanie jej dla innych. O, Bóg jest bardzo łaskawy i dobry. Wy biedni ludzie na ziemi nie wiecie, jaki jest łaskawy i dobry, bo tu na ziemi jest czasem tak smutno. Jeśli jest smutno, to dla waszego dobra, abyście mieli możność zbierać później szczęśliwość, która tam na was czeka. Ale poznać Jego wielkość i dobroć możecie dopiero tam poza światem. — Czyś Go widziała? — Widzieć? Jakże można widzieć Boga? Nie, nie. On jest wszędzie wokoło nas i w nas i w każdej rzeczy, tylko go nie widzimy. Lecz Chrystusa widziałam. Och, jest cudownie wspaniały, cudownie!... Do widzenia wam, bywajcie zdrowi... Cofnęła się do gabinetu, znikła w pomroku. Teraz ukazało się zjawisko, które wstrząsnęło całą istotą Malone’a. Mała, ciemna, dość krępa postać kobiety wychyliła się dość wolno z gabinetu. Mrs. Linden zachęciła ją, jak zwykle, a potem zwróciła się do dziennikarza. — To do pana. Wolno panu powstać i zbliżyć się trochę... Malone postąpił parę kroków i zdjęty jakąś niepojętą trwogą wpatrywał się w stojącą postać. Był ledwie od niej o parę stóp: Ta duża głowa, kształt ramion, zarys całej postaci nie były mu obce. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, nieledwie dotykając zjawiska i wytężył wzrok, by przebić panującą ciemność. Zdawało mu się, że rysy napół płynne formują się w bardziej określone linje, jakby jakaś niewidzialna ręka modelowała je w plastelinie. — Matko — zawołał. — Matko! Zjawisko podniosło ręce czyniąc gest nieopisanej radości, lecz nagły ten ruch zdawał się rozbijać symetrję całej postaci, która też zaczęła szybko tracić kształty człowiecze, rozpływać się, aż znikła. — Ona tu jeszcze nie była... nie mogła mówić — objaśniła Mrs. Linden swym urzędowym głosem. — To była pańska matka. Malone cofnął się na swe miejsce i upadł ciężko na fotel, jak ogłuszony. Całą potęgę takich zjaw odczuwamy wówczas dopiero, gdy są skierowane pod naszym własnym adresem?... Matka... od dziesięciu lat w grobie, a oto stała przed nim jak żywa. Czy mógłby przysiąc, że to była jego matka? Nie, przysięgaćby nie mógł. Za mało było światła. Ale miał pewność moralną, był też do głębi duszy wzruszony i wstrząśnięty. Nowe zjawiska odwróciły bieg jego myśli w inną stronę. Z gabinetu żwawym krokiem wyszedł młody mężczyzna i zbliżył się do Mailey'a, przed którym się zatrzymał. — Ho, Jock... Kochany Jock! — rzekł Małley. — Mój siostrzeniec! Przychodzi zawsze, gdy jestem z Lindenem. — Moc uchodzi — rzekł chłopiec dość czystym głosem. — Nie mogę utrzymać się długo. Cieszę się, że cię oglądam, wuju... Widzę cię dobrze w tem świetle, choć dla was ono za słabe. — Wiem, że możesz widzieć. Mówiłem twej matce, że cię już parokrotnie spotkałem, lecz odpowiedziała mi, że to niezgodne z nauką kościoła. — Wiem, myślała, żem ci się ukazał jak straszna jaka zmora. Oh, jak ta nauka błędna, błędna... a co błędne, musi kiedyś runąć. Głos się załamał jakby w łkaniu. — Nie potępiaj matki, Jock, ona tak wierzy... — Nie, nie, ja jej nie potępiam. Ona kiedyś przejrzy. Przyjść musi czas, kiedy prawda jasno się wszystkim ukaże i kiedy te wszystkie zepsute kościoły zniesione będą z powierzchni ziemi wraz ze swą okrutną doktryną, ze swemi karykaturami Boga. — Cóż to, Jock, mówisz jak heretyk? — Miłość, wuju, miłość... ta tylko coś znaczy... Co kogo wiara bliźnich obchodzi, jeśli ci bliźni postępują uczciwie, szlachetnie i niesamolubnie, jak Chrystus postępował... — Czyś widział Chrystusa? — Nie jeszcze... Może kiedyś zobaczę. — Więc nie jest On w niebie? — Są różne sfery niebieskie. Ja przebywam w jednej z niższych sfer. Ale i tam jest mi dobrze. W czasie tej rozmowy Enid wysunęła głowę naprzód. Oczy jej oswoiły się na tyle z niedostatecznem światłem, że mogła widzieć wyraźniej niż z początku seansu. Postać mężczyzny, który stał od niej o kilka kroków zaledwie nie była postacią ludzką. O tem trudno było wątpić, jakkolwiek wszystkie linje rysowały się bardzo subtelnie. Było coś dziwnego w żółtawo białym kolorze jego twarzy, coś, co odrzynało się widocznym kontrastem od cery twarzy siedzących w kole osób. Było też coś odmiennego w dziwnie sztywnem trzymaniu się korpusu, jak u człowieka sparaliżowanego. — Może zechcesz, Jock — mówił dalej Mailey — przemówić kilka słów do naszego zebrania. Powiedz im co o swojem życiu. Postać zwiesiła głowę jakby w zawstydzeniu. — Nie mogę, wuju... — Powiedz, Jock, my gorąco pragniemy dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego. — Pouczyć ludzi, czem jest śmierć?... Tak, Bóg chce, aby się dowiedzieli. Dlatego pozwala nam wracać na ziemię. Śmierć to nic... Śmierć, to wyjście do drugiego pokoju... Tyle też człowiek się zmienia, co przez takie wyjście. Wprost wierzyć nie sposób, że się jest nieboszczykiem. I ja nie wierzyłem zrazu. Stało się to wówczas dopiero, gdym spotkał starego Sama, o którym na pewno wiedziałem, że nie żyje. Potem przyszedłem do matki. I... — tu się załamał głos — nie chciała mnie widzieć... — Nie martw się, Jock — ona pozna prawdę. — Ucz jej prawdy, wuju... Daj im poznać prawdę! To stokroć ważniejsza rzecz, niż wszystko, o czem ludzie mówią... Gdyby dzienniki przez jeden tydzień zwróciły uwagę na kwestje psychiczne, gdyby pisały przynajmniej tyle, ile piszą o piłce toby wszyscy tę prawdę poznali i zaczęli się zastanawiać. To ta nieświadomość... Tu wszyscy zebrani zauważyli jakiś błysk w kierunku gabinetu — młodzian zniknął. — Moc spadła zupełnie — rzekł Mailey. — Biedny chłopak trzymał się dzielnie do ostatka. Zawsze był taki za życia, tak też i zmarł... Nastała dłuższa przerwa. Gramofon ozwał się znowu. Portjery namiotu zadrgały, znów coś się ukazało, lecz Mrs. Linden zerwała się z miejsca i zamiast zapraszać, jak to dotąd czyniła, poczęła gestem rąk odpędzać zjawisko. Medjum po raz pierwszy od początku seansu poruszyło się na fotelu niespokojnie i wydało jęk. — Co się stało, Mrs. Linden? — Napół sformowany — odpowiedziała. — Dolna część twarzy nie była zmaterjalizowana — wyglądał potwornie, niektórzy byliby się przestraszyli. Widzę już, że trzeba dziś na tem poprzestać. Moc uszła, prawie zupełnie. Tak też i było. Goście powstali z miejsc, rozkręcono światła. Medjum siedziało na fotelu pół leżąc na poręczy blade i spocone. Żona uwijała się koło niego, odpinając kołnierzyk, skrapiając twarz wodą z karafki. Towarzystwo podzieliło się na grupy i rozmawiało o doznanych wrażeniach. — Och, to było nadzwyczajne — wołała Miss Badley. — To było istotnie denerwujące... Ala jaka szkoda, żeśmy nie widzieli tego ducha z półzmaterjalizowaną twarzą... — Dziękuję pani, ja już dosyć widziałem — rzekł pompatyczny mistyk z całkiem niepompatyczną miną. — Przyznać muszę, że to za bardzo podziałało na moje nerwy. Mr. Atkinson zbliżył się do delegatów. — No, jakież panowie odnieśli wrażenie? — zapytał. — Widziałem te rzeczy daleko lepiej fabrykowane w kabarecie Maskelyne’a — rzekł jeden. — Och, co mówisz, Scott! — zawołał drugi. — Nie masz prawa tak się odzywać. Przecież sam stwierdziłeś, że gabinet był najzupełniej pewny i wykluczone jest oszustwo. — I u Maskelyne'a komisje na seansie stwierdziły to samo... — Tak, ale Maskeline ma własną scenę z całą potrzebną maszynerją, a to przecież nie jest mieszkanie Lindena, on tu nie sprowadzał swej maszynerji... — Populus vult decipi — odpowiedział drugi pan ruszając ramionami. — Ja mam swe własne zdanie, którego nie zmienię. — Zaczem oddalił się z godnością człowieka, który się nie pozwoli oszukiwać. Jego towarzysz bardziej widać sprawiedliwy wyszedł z nim razem usiłując przekonać go po drodze. — Czyś pan to słyszał? — rzekł Atkinson. — Jest pewien gatunek tych psychicznych badaczy, który się absolutnie przekonać nie da. Oni wysilają swój mózg nato, by znaleźć drogę okólną, gdy ta droga jasna i prosta leży przed nimi. Gdy ludzkość wejdzie kiedyś w bramy swego nowego królestwa, to ci ludzie rzekomo najinteligentniejsi, stanowić będą arjergardę. — No, no — rzekł Mailey, śmiejąc się. — Najbardziej wtyle pozostaną biskupi. Już widzę ich, jak maszerują krokiem poważnym i solidnym w swych kamaszach i sutannach. Oni będą ostatni w świecie, choć cały świat uzna prawdę spirytyzmu. — Cóż znowu — zaprzeczyła Enid. — To nadto surowy sąd. To są bardzo dobrzy ludzie. — Nie przeczę, że dobrzy. Ale to zupełnie fizjologiczne. To są ludzie już w podeszłym wieku, a podstarzały mózg jest zawsze cokolwiek sklerotyczny i nie jest zdolny do przyjęcia nowych idei. — Jest pan jakiś bardzo milczący, Mr. Malone... — Lecz Malone myślał o tej małej, krępej, ciemnej postaci, która tak radośnie podniosła ręce do góry, gdy do niej przemówił. Z tym obrazem w duszy wyszedł z tego pokoju tajemnie i zwolna jął się kierować ku domowi.